Left Buried
by StarkidDreamer
Summary: Bones left some thing buried in her past. Now, buried alive, she has a chance to rid herself of these feelings that she's kept bottled up. Set when she and Hodgins are buried alive. rated T for some Violence. Plz R


This is my first Bones fic and it's based off of her time in the trunk of her foster family's car and being trapped by the grave digger with Hodgins. One-Shot.

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan hardly spent time reminiscing about her past and now didn't seem like a good time to be thinking things over but as she grasped the pen in her hand, Dr Hodgins looking at her gently, she found herself thrust back into her days as a foster child. Hodgins squeezed her hand and turned to write his own note. They were running out of air, the likelihood of her surviving was low. This letter would be her last chance at expressing her feelings and her mind kept wandering back to 1992, a time she disliked to remember.

12345

Tempe Smiled nervously at Pam and Scott Rodgers, her foster family of the moment, before soaping up the rag she was using to do the dishes with. She'd spent two tentative days with the family, no sign's of anything strange yet. The water got hot very fast, catching her by surprise. Compared to her last two homes this place was nice. The paint wasn't peeling, the water didn't leak, and she got her own room. That was the best part. But something in her gut, a feeling she couldn't explain, was telling her to be careful. Vigilant. The pretty frosted glass plate slipped from her hands and crashed to the floor, her eyes going wide instantly. "I'm sorry, I'll clean it up!" she gasped out, bending and picking the glass shards up with her fingers.

A hand came down hard on her back, fingers wrapping tightly into a balled fist around Tempe's shirt, yanking her to her feet. "That was my Mother-in-laws!" Scott shouted, a hand slamming into her cheek in a viscous back-slap.

"Please! I'm sorry!" she gasped a little shocked as he dragged her towards the door that lead to the garage from the kitchen. She thought he was throwing her out already. Two days had to be a record. She was wrong. Scott had been fixing his old 1978 Lincoln Continental that, over the past few years of sitting outside in the rain, had rusted through in some places. The trunk had two or three crusty holes no bigger then quarters dotted over it alone. She thought the car was nice but too big for her tastes. Scott opened the trunk and threw Tempe into the back, the large trunk big enough to fit her and maybe one other girl her size. Before she could react the lid slammed shut on her, locking her in darkness.

12345

"Hodgins?" she asked, voice quavering. Hodgins had never heard her this way, not since that psycho had tied her up and tried to kill her to save his own ass from jail.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Look, I love you." she mumbled. "If we don't...If Booth can't get to us in time I just wanted you to know that I love you and Angela and Zach, all of you so much."

"I know Bones. I know. Write your letter." he mumbled, nodding at her and focusing on trying to fit his feelings on one small page. She looked around at the similar circumstances of her perdicament and swallowed hard.

"Booth," she wrote.

"I have spent a lot of time contemplating our relationship over the past few weeks. A relationship that will never happen if your reading this." she began, mind drawing back to that first night in the Lincoln. "I remember a time, long ago when I didn't trust my "gut" and it got me in a situation that I didn't think I would survive the night. I spent two days thinking my life would end with all these unspoken wishes. Thing's I wish I would have said. Thing's I thought I never would. I don't want to end like that. I want to get things off of my chest, so to speak, I'm not actually taking my clothes off." she hissed a breath, head spinning and found herself pulling back into that night again.

12345

Tempe pulled her knees up to her chest and looked out the holes in the rusty trunk. She wondered idly if her mom was looking up too, if her mother had found herself in this same situation only months ago, unable to escape and let her children know what had happened. Her heart pounded in her chest and her stomach swirled painfully as tears streamed down her face. Would anybody ever find her body? Would anybody look for her? Temperance had lost all faith that she had once had in herself and God. At this moment she decided that no All Forgiving God would do this to anyone. No God would do this to her. Her mind shut off, her heart closing off.

The gut feeling she had, she decided, was useless. Something that never actually helped her. She tried to roll over and managed to bang her thin elbow against the metal frame of the car, scraping her elbow on the rust. Her mother had been a religious woman but her father had never pretend to believe in god. Neither would she, she decided. The trunk was cold so she pulled her body in tighter to itself. At this moment Tempe faded away. Brennan was born.

12345

She took another slow deep breath, savoring the oxygen in her lungs for a moment longer then continued to write. "Booth I love Jack, I love Zach, and Angela, I love all of you but I am In Love with you. A heart is a muscle, something unable to break., but right now, writing this, I feel my heart breaking. So many things I have left unsaid, so many people I haven't thanked for who I am today. I guess I should thank Scott Rodgers too. He locked me in the trunk of that Lincoln for two days and that changed me. In some ways it ruined me. Took away the irrational, religious, brilliant sixteen year old that I was and replaced me with a cold, heartless woman. Something that changed me in this way also lead me to you. If it wasn't for him I would never be the person I am today, and I never would have fallen so deeply in love with you. In the end I am taking this chance at freedom, at death, for you. The chance, however infinitesimal it is, that I will see you again is driving me now. Hopefully you will never have to read this. Hopefully I can say all of this to you myself one day."

Temperance folded the paper and slipped it into her back pocket then looked over at Hodgins. Tears were leaking down Jacks face as he re-read the note he had written. Hodgins helped her into the back of the car and she turned, kissing his cheek lightly. She held him tightly then closed her eyes irrationally as he pushed the button, detonating the airbags. A white light filled the car then everything was surrounded by black.

Crushing pain. That's what she was feeling suddenly. Not pain from the soil crushing her, but pain from the fact that she knew, knew without a shadow of a doubt, that Booth would find her body, read the note, and...and what? She had no idea how he felt about her. Maybe her wouldn't care. She heard an odd noise through the fog of her mind, through the illuminating soil, the soil that she did not yet know saved her life, and again she was dragged almost instantly to her past, to the day she was found.

12345

She was delirious. Dehydrated. Hungry. Tired. She was so prepared for death. That's when she heard the noises from outside. "I'm here to check on Temperance Mr. Rodgers. If you don't produce her immediately I will be forced to call the police and charge you."

"With what Mrs. Hernandez? As far as you know I have committed no crimes."

"Give me an hour, I'll find a crime that you committed." She answered back, a hiss in her voice that inspired Temperance.

"Help!" She screamed loudly. "Help I'm in the car!" she yelled again and heard the sound of pounding feet. Only a moment later the trunk flew open, light burning down into her eyes. Temperance breathed in the scent of fresh air and some perfume she couldn't name. Her arms flew up, her scabby fingers wrapping around Mrs. Hernandez's neck and the woman carefully lifted Temperance to freedom as her free hand dialed the police.

12345

The noises caught her attention again as her chest constructed. She felt the dirt above her shift and she reached forward, shocked that she'd almost given up on herself. She felt a hand that could only be Seely Booths circle her wrists and pull her up, air rushing into her lungs. The light burned her eyes as Booth pulled her to him, dirt and dust pouring from her mouth. She saw his face through the shining light of the sun and shakily took the letter out, ripping it to pieces and letting it flutter in the wind as Hodgins surfaced.

* * *

Okay I know its a wee bit confusing. I just decided to write this because i haven't seen anyone explore the connection to her being buried alive twice (pretty much) please give me feedback (Constructive criticism would be nice.) This is my first Bones Fic.


End file.
